


Lullaby

by OlitaLola



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Serious Eleven, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlitaLola/pseuds/OlitaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is at that point with Clara where he knows that he's putting her into more dangerous situations than exciting ones. He knows that there is only one way to keep her safe, and that is to leave. With her it's easy, they don't stay together for too long and she always ends up home. So what if he just stopped showing up? What if he left her dreaming instead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

It was time. Time to say goodbye, and yet, I didn't want to. She's sleeping and I want to say goodbye but I know that I can't, not without staying for a few more months. She is my Impossible Girl and life is so possible with her. I won't let her down, it's just not...POSSIBLE! I left her sleeping because there is just no other way of saying goodbye. Sometimes the best way is to hurt them so they won't look in the wrong places. She is my best friend, the only friend I will ever willingly choose to leave forever. I won't do to her what I did to the others. I won't come and go. I'll give her no choice in the matter. I won't let her believe I have no choice in the matter. I will happly let her live...and be sad. But I've been naughty, coming here. I parked the TARDIS a mile away and motorbiked over here, let myself in and tiptoed to her room, pulled the covers to her chin and kissed her forehead. All because I am horrid with goodbyes. I hate them. And in general, I don't want to go. But I live forever. I get thirteen lives. I have two hearts. I am the Doctor and I'm not allowed to have any friends. I am the Doctor, and I can only say "Goodbye, my Impossible Girl."


End file.
